


隔墙花2

by Win8



Category: badong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Win8/pseuds/Win8





	隔墙花2

菜都上桌的时候王嘉尔说有点冷，于是勾着背回三层阁楼换了件半袖的衬衫。山里这栋小型客栈式的老房子是林在范阿婆留给他的，前些年还是个五个房间外加一层阁楼的旅舍，到了林在范手上就关了个彻底，几年下来也只有夏冬两个季节的短假会带人回来折腾几天。  
他尤其喜欢阁楼，那把窗子朝外敞开着，抬头就能看到漫天的星子，夜风的味道从口子里灌进来，冲撞着滋滋作响的水声和燥热的气味，这会让他在做爱的时候觉得自己是在野合。有无数颗眼睛窥探着他不断地插入一个人的身体又从那个穴口抽离。那个地方被肉茎长时间的捅插操成合不拢的圆洞，艳红的穴肉迎着月光缩紧，又因为激烈的撞击边缘翻出了白沫。它跟两条肉体一般光裸羞耻地暴露着，接着半硬的器官会再次塞进去，噗嗤挤出淋淋的肠液。

 

段宜恩童年的记忆有关这山里的三三两两已经记不清，离得最近的是大学二年级的时候，他朝林在范要了这里的钥匙和学生会的同学玩了三天两。山脚下的池塘鲫鱼肥得很，直到现在段宜恩还记得用铁签从它嘴里穿过去之后，碳火上那块绵软细腻的鱼肚子。

“四五年没来了吧。”段宜恩夹了片醋藕放到朴珍荣碗里，朝正对面的林在范摇了摇头，“倒是都没怎么变。”

“怎么没变啊，房子跟人一样越活越老。”林在范撑着脸给几个人盛汤，动作端的是漫不经心，“就阁楼那台吊扇，我都怕再撞两下就砸我脑袋上了。”

段宜恩嗤他，“所以说你没事撞它干嘛。”

“啧。”林在范推了两碗西红柿蛋汤过去，大概是存心要和段宜恩过不去似的，把黄灿灿的蛋羹全舀在了朴珍荣的碗里。他不怀好意地朝段宜恩挤了挤眼睛，嘴上揶揄道，“别装，别说你不懂。我还能撞什么?”他说这句话的同时用手肘碰了碰王嘉尔的胳膊，炫耀一般，“就人体打击乐呗。”

“得得得，你闭嘴。”段宜恩佯装去堵朴珍荣的耳朵，又恼怒似的反手敲了林在范一记脑门，“有事吗你?旁边坐着仨喘气的活人呢，管管你的破烂嘴巴行不?”

“行行。”林在范点着头在嘴上做了一个拉拉链的动作，扯到底部手肘又撞了一下坐在旁边的王嘉尔，对方的筷子掉到桌上又滚着掉到了地上，在木质地板上磕出沉闷的一声响。

“你今儿怎么老掉东西啊，是手腕又疼了吗?”王嘉尔右手有旧疾，高中的时候腕骨碎过，遇着雨天骨头缝里总是隐隐的疼，被林在范揣在怀里头捂过好几回，对方总是边亲着他的手背边抽着气，看着倒是比王嘉尔还要难受。

“你不碰我我能掉吗?”王嘉尔朝他翻了个大白眼，在林在范想弯腰去给自己捡筷子的时候在他另一边的额角又扇了一巴掌，“滚边，整一不消停的傻逼玩意儿，别拿你头拱我。”

王嘉尔又掐了一下林在范的下巴，接着才俯下身去捡那根不甚重要的筷子。餐布垂着稀疏的几根流苏，四角是串着琉璃的穗子，可能是筷子滚得远的缘故，王嘉尔几乎是要钻进了这不高不低的布里去。

“你摸到...”林在范看他找了好一会儿，刚想问，王嘉尔却是在下一秒就捏着筷尖重新坐了回来。因为长时间的低伏他的两颊有点红，眼睛亮晶晶地转向林在范的时候，让他想起在这山间的每个夜里，他仰头望见的那颗启明星。

 

“捡着了。”

林在范伸手在他脸上摩挲了两下，觉得这会儿他假乖得让自己有点想要吻他。

 

 

-————————————————-

 

 

段宜恩和朴珍荣住在二楼楼梯拐角处的那间屋子，窗台向阳，林在范早上到的时候已经打扫过了，但因为长时间没有人住的缘故，门板开阖的那一刹那还是有灰尘浅浅地往上浮起，然后大片大片落到地板上。

“扫是都扫过了，要还有哪不干净的你自己到外头接点水擦一擦。”林在范单手搭着门把站在廊道里说话，手指在裤兜里贴着棉线敲了两下又开口道，“隔壁屋还有张全乎的书桌，你不是说你对象还顺捎了工作来吗，明儿我弄干净了正好能用。”

“没那么麻烦，就做两个教案，在哪都可以的。”朴珍荣站在花斑的那块沙发椅边有点腼腆似的摸了摸脖子，晚饭的时候他摘了架在鼻梁上的那副细边眼镜，年纪看上去显得有点小，一张面皮俊秀得很，泛出点红意的时候简直比山下站街的姑娘还要漂亮。

“不麻烦的。”林在范低头舔了舔起皮的下嘴唇，把右手收回来插进了裤兜里。他有点像高中时代痞乖的那一类学生，性格恶劣却点到为止，成绩偏科总不至于吊车尾，最关键的是他有一副英俊的皮囊，他大概会是少女的梦想，颈上的拴绳却不在任何人手上。

王嘉尔解着锁骨上的纽扣从楼梯口转过来，林在范朝他招招手，最后对站在衣柜阴影里的朴珍荣补充了一句，“为人民教师服务嘛。”

 

-————————————————-

 

 

林在范擦着头发回来的时候王嘉尔正坐在地毯上发呆。窗户底下开着一盏落地灯，三色琉璃把灯光折射成明度不同的千百个碎片，玻璃丝似的地落在他微弓的后背上。这山里就这处落了座老屋，几个窗口亮着幽幽的光，阁楼顶上什么都是黑的，只有坐在这空间最中心的王嘉尔，周身披着黯淡的流光，他是彩色的，却又好像差一点要被溺在这夜里。

林在范俯下身在他凸起的脊椎骨上亲了一下，几滴水顺着发梢和下巴滴到他裸露的后脖子上，王嘉尔缩了缩肩膀，往后就在他的膝盖上打了一巴掌。  
“滚远些。”

林在范被打了也不恼，笑呵呵地回了声“诶”就蹲到了旁边吹头发。王嘉尔盘腿坐着，曲着手指一下一下地敲着阁楼的地板。月光映了他半张脸，眉眼意外有种很清朗的味道。  
这房子有些年头了，隔音效果不是很好，他在林在范暖烘烘的吹风机的声音里，还能听见楼下的浴室那一阵阵湿淋淋的水声，浇得他的心头也湿漉漉的，液体一层层地泡皱了他的身体器官，无论是哪一处都发白发紧。

 

他恍惚了好一阵，突然朝着拔了电线的林在范招了招手。林在范抓了两下半干的额发，凑过去和王嘉尔腿贴着腿坐在一起，他皮肉的温度要比王嘉尔来得高，猛地靠近的时候就带来一股很潮的热浪。  
王嘉尔微仰着的侧脸上铺了一层月光，暗纹隐隐地流动着。他似笑非笑地盯着林在范，然后抬起手勾了勾他t恤的下摆，他问他，  
“做吗。”

林在范的动作顿了顿，他垂了眼睛去看王嘉尔，下一秒就摁着对方的肩膀把他压在了地毯上。  
他爱这山间的夜晚，爱每一具缓缓展开的身体，他爱这人间最脏也最美的花，最爱人本身原始的欲望。

他掀了王嘉尔的背心从他的小腹往上摸，贴着他的耳朵说“等会儿乖点，要听话。”

王嘉尔眯着眼睛和他接吻，舌头从林在范的上唇吮到舌根，他压着喉音表示默认，两条腿缠上林在范的腰，仰头露出那截缀了大片吻痕的脖颈。

 

林在范狠狠地掐住了对方的肩膀，他知道，对方是刻意装得乖了，才会在这月光底下袒露出大片大片勾人的媚色来。

 

tbc


End file.
